


Not My Type

by themadtilde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Percy is not Nico's type, Pokemon References, Water Fight, percico ending, silly!percy, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy birthday, Nico. I thought about getting you something, but..."</p><p>"Percy..."</p><p>"What if it wouldn’t-"</p><p>"Not today-"</p><p>"BE YOUR TYPE."</p><p>"GET OUT!"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read all Heroes of the Olympus books but I know Nico said in one of them that Percy's "not my type." I don't know who heard it or when he said it but this takes places after the war against Gaea. And there's no Will Solace here because I don't like him and he would make the plot harder. Also it's slight AU with no Percabeth.  
> Maybe sometime when I have read all books I might go back and edit the story so it'll fit more with the books.  
> And I don't know a shit about Pokemon. This is inspired by several funny posts, all with the same plot; Percy not being Nico's type.  
> There is some swearing in this story, too.

Nico sat cross-legged at the beach, watching the waves crash aginst the shore. It was sunset, and the sun was disappearing behind the lake. The last strokes of sunlight created a red-orange reflection on the water, shimmering as if it wanted Nico to follow. A few naiads giggled at him but he ignored them.

"It's really pretty" Nico said to himself, referring to the water. "Maybe I should take a picture, to show Hazel."

He reached for his camera in his pocket. Pressing the power button, he placed the camera before his eyes, and was about to snap a picture. _Splash!_  
The scene before him exploded and naturally, Nico screamed and dropped the camera, falling flat on his back. Heart pumping in his chest, he stared at the person who had risen from the water.  
A very wet son of Poseidon stood in the lake before him, water reaching to his thighs and dripping off of him. A few naiads glared at him, offended by his careless way to emerge from the water but Percy didn't see them.

"Really?" Percy said.

Nico glared at him. Percy snapped his fingers and the water immediately dried off, leaving him completely dry. (Nico knew that he just snapped his fingers because he thought it looked cool. Everyone knew very well that Percy didn't even have to try not to get wet).

"Why would you take a picture of the lake?" Percy asked, taking a step closer to the glaring boy on the beach. He nailed Nico with his gaze.  _Oh no._

"Percy, please -" Nico knew what was coming.

"I mean", Percy continued.. "I thought -"

"Percy -"

"-it wasn't your type" the son of Poseidon finished, crossing his arms.

"Percy, for the love of..."

×××

×××

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was" Nico sang quietly as he sorted through his Pokemon cards. He sat at the Hades table, but since they had recently eaten lunch the area was pretty much empty. Despite the heat of the summer sun, he was entirely clad in black.

"To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause... Oh, squirtle" he said to himself, picking the card and inspecting it. "Hmm. My favorite, I think...."

"Why would you pick squirtle?" a new voice asked. Nico stiffened because he knew that voice all too well, and he knew what was coming.

"Like, why would you choose the water one?" Percy asked and sat down next to Nico, tapping Riptide in its penform against the table. Nico glared at him.

"Percy, don't you -"

"I MEAN, I THOUGHT WASN'T YOUR TYPE" Percy said loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Nico snarled, slamming the cards on the table before he stood up and marsched away.

×××

×××

"Happy birthday Neeks!" Hazel sang as he entered the Hades cabin. Groaning, Nico sat up in bed.

"Thanks Hazel'' he smiled when she tossed a packet at him. "

"Hope you like it" she said, grinning. "But hurry up. We're going to celebrate all seven - or eight, maybe - of us later. Happy birthday again." She bent down to hug him and Nico hugged her back, smiling.

"Well" she said urgently when they let go of each other, "open it!" Carefully, Nico unwrapped the black paper. The packet was very light and rectangular. It turned out to be a photo album. He browsed through it, finding pictures taken after he met Hazel. She, Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia and Frank were all captured in different moments; sometimes smiling at the camera, sometimes in the middle of a sword practise or such.

"Well?" Hazel inquired when he didn't say anything. "Do you like it?" Nico looked up at his sister who nervously tapped her foot in rhythm.

"I love it, Hazel. It's perfect. Thank you." Hazel smiled brightly at him before she hugged him again, and skipped out from his cabin. “Hurry! Everyone else is waiting for you!” she called as he left.

As Nico was tying his shoelaces, he heard the door open again.

"Why hello Neeks" a familiar voice said.

"Hey Perce" he replied, tying a bow before he stood up. Percy stood in the door in his Camp Half-blood shirt and ripped jeans. His hair was a mess, as if he hadn't even bothered to brush it.

"What's that?" Percy asked and pointed at the photo album on Nico's bed.

"Oh" Nico said. "My birthday gift from Hazel."

"Right" Percy nodded. "Happy birthday, Nico. I thought about getting you something, but..." Nico silently prayed Percy wasn't going to say what he thought he was.

"Percy..."

"What if it wouldn’t"

"Not today-"

"BE YOUR TYPE."

"GET OUT!" Nico roared, chucking his pillow at Percy.

×××

×××

Nico was starving. He hungrily filled his plate with any food he could think of and was just about to dig in when he heard someone place their plate next to him. After interacting with the Romans, they had adopted a few traits and were now allowed to sit anywhere they wished. However, Nico wished that they couldn't because it was none other than the guy who not was Nico's type, the chattery son of Poseidon who sat next to him.

"Hey Neeks" he greeted happily, his plate filled wit blue food. "Where's Hazel?" Nico shrugged.

"With Frank and the Ares table, I suppose" he replied. "Why are you here?"

"Thought I'd keep you company" Percy replied. Nico didn't answer to that; instead he stared down in his plate, deciding to start with the salad. They ate in silence, and Nico was mentally preparing for what he knew was coming.

"Really?" Nico looked up, munching on a watermelon. Percy had finished eating, and was now looking at Nico.

"Why are you eating a watermelon?"

Nico's eye twitched. If his sword was here now...

"I mean-"

"Percy, I get it-"

"I thought-"

"I said it ONCE-"

"Water wasn't-"

"I warn you, Jackson-"

"YOUR TYPE."

_POFF!_

The son of Poseidon was hit in the face by a watermelon. The melon exploded in his face, leaving his hair plastened and small pieces of red everywhere. He looked dumbstruck.

"You're right" Nico growled. "Water really isn't my type."

×××

×××

“Okay, folks!” Hazel called solemnly as she dragged Nico towards the others. “Rules are easy. No swords, only water guns. You can hide anywhere as long as it’s inside the camp’s boundaries. And you can’t hide inside a cabin. You can aim at someone’s head from back, but not from side and no intended splashes at someone’s face. Percy is not allowed to use his powers to his own advantage” - she threw a stern look at Percy who smirked at her - “and I s’pose that’s it. Ready?”

Nico frowned at the weapon in his hands. Of course Percy would cheat, what else? As the game began, everyone spread out around the camp. Nico went for the forest, barely avoiding a cold shower from Jason. As soon as he was out of sight for the others, he stopped and leaned against a tree. Behind a few bushed was the lake seen, which probably meant Percy was here somewhere.

Someone had actually hit him in the back of his head and Nico shuddered at the nasty feeling of wet hair. He made a sick face and was about to attack a mushroom with his gun.

A cracking sound made him flinch and tense. He listened, fully alert. But he didn’t have much time to react before water poured over him. It was as if someone held a bucket over his head, turning it completely upside-down. Nico gasped and coughed, the water blinding his sight. His weapon slipped out of his hands. Eventually the flood stopped and he heard a familiar chuckle.

“Percy!” he sputtered, wiping his face with his arm (to no avail since his arm was just as wet).

“I didn’t think you would join a water fight” Percy said, grinning mischeviously. Behind them were screams of delight and fear heard as the other campers hit eachother, but Percy was as dry as ever.

“Percy, can’t you just drop it?” Nico groaned and bent down to retrieve his weapon. He started to freeze in his wet clothes, the shirt clingin uncomfortably.

“Why would I?” Percy retorted. “I’m actually not doing anything, just questioning your choice of actions since they always have a connection with water -”

“I can’t live a whole life without water being involved” Nico disagreed.

“- and you clearly said -”

“Don’t say it -”

“that it wasn’t your type.”

For a minor second, Nico contemplated whether he should kill Percy or not. But before he could do anything, Percy flicked his wrist and a wave of water - probably from the lake - came rushing against Nico. He was flung back by the force and when he blinked back to consciousness, he laid on the ground with clothes wet in to his bones. On his stomach sat a very satisfied Percy Jackson, grinning smugly down at him.

“Ah,” he said and leaned down to bump noses with Nico, “this must be really awkward for you since water isn’t your type.”

“I never actually said water wasn’t my type” Nico coughed, shaking his head to shake the water out of his hair.

“I said that you weren’t my type.”

Percy pouted. “I’m not your type?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Uh, no” Nico muttered, wriggling under Percy’s weight. “Now can you please get off me?”

“Hmm” Percy said, sounding as if sitting on other people’s stomachs after practically drowning them with water was something he did everyday, “maybe I should try to change that opinion of water of yours.”

“Perc-” Nico began but was cut off when Percy fiercely closed the small distance between their lips. Nico gasped and before he knew what he was doing, he was running his still wet fingers through Percy’s hair. Percy’s Camp Half-blood became dark orange as Nico’s wet shirt rubbed against it. _Wait, Percy’s not my type_ \- Percy parted his lips slightly and gently swiped his tongue over Nico’s bottom lip - _oh who the fuck am I kidding, of course he’s my type._

"My, Nico, I didn't think it would be that easy to make you change your opinion" Percy muttered against Nico's lips. The son of Hades looked sullenly at Percy.

"It isn't. I think I need some more convincing."

"Ah" Percy said. "But maybe, after all, I shouldn't be the one to convince you. You know, since I thought I wasn't your type." Nico glowered at him and he laughed.

"But seriosly, " he said. "You said I wasn't your type." Nice heaved a sigh - which was hard since Percy still was sitting on him - and rolled his eyes. "I lied, obviously" he muttered. "You have always been my type. Have always been, always will."

Percy grinned at that, and leaned in again. "Oh, that’s good" he said. "Because I think you're my type too."


End file.
